New Life
by Bighead98
Summary: What if something happened after the final battle in Kingdom Hearts 2. Warning ,contains slight swearing


I do not own Kingdom Hearts

It was done.

They did it.

Sora and Riku manage to defeat Xemmas and free kingdom hearts. Trapped in the realm of nothing they find light that will lead them out of this chaos and into their home.

A bright light a covered them both as they went straight ahead. But unknown to them a light went out of Sora before he left. The light was then replaced by a boy the same age as Sora. He was wearing Twilight Town clothes as he began to stir in the middle of Chaos.

"What? How is this possible?" Roxas question himself.

"**Because I made it so young one**." A voice answered. Before Roxas could start questioning the voice light shined down forcing the nobody to close his eyes.

When he opened them he saw the most beautiful woman. She wore a white gown with a heart symbol the opposite, nature of a heartless' symbol. Her hair was golden and had two different eye colors. One was the color of the moon the other was the color of the sun. She smiled kindly at Roxas.

"**It's not plight to stare you know**" she teased the nobody.

Roxas shook his head out of his trance, "Who or what are you?" he said as he narrowed his eyes.

The entity just giggled and responded "**Sharp, unlike that other half of yours. You may know me as Kingdom Hearts or the embodiment of it**."

Roxas' eyebrows shot up "Your Kingdom Hearts! But how?" he questioned quickly

"That's for me to know and you to find out" she stated which caused the nobody to groan. "Any who do you know why you're here Roxas?" "No." He stated bluntly. "I'm here to give you your own life." Roxas jaw just dropped. As he picked it up he began he ask the million dollar question" But why me of all things? I'm…I'm just a nobody" he said somberly as he lowered his head. "Please don't say that" As KH raised Roxas' head to stare at him directly. Her eyes were full of pity and sadness from Roxas' description.

"**Roxas I've been watching you from the start of your life and to tell you the truth, I don't know whether to be sad or angry**." She said shocking Roxas. "**What I saw in your life downright pissed me off! How dare they do such crimes to you! What right do they have to do them to you! How could use you as just a tool! Riku did his part just to awaken Sora, but we all know damn well it's wrong to sacrifice one's friend for another. Xemnas used you to just become a god and try to re do everything with my power even though you had no knowledge at the time. Diz thinks all nobodies have no right to exist and they have no hearts but just what the hell does he know**!

At this point Roxas was flabbergast at the cursing entity, but one part caught his ears. "**Wait but isn't true? Nobodies don't have hearts**." He said somewhat sadly.

KH just smiled at him " Look inside yourself Roxas tell me what you feel" said teen did as told and the results shocked him.

It was a heart.

His heart.

And it was beating

A tear fell off his face. "I have a heart." He stated as he touched his chest.

The entity smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder" **Yes you do but I really don't want to explain everything to you until our next meeting**" He nodded understanding

"But wait what did you mean by giving me my own life" he asked curiously.

KH sighed" **As I said I've watch you from the beginning and it seems to me you really need a redo. So I decided to send you to a place no one knows about.**"

The nobody had confusion written all over his face.

The entity giggled "**As you know there are many worlds out there and even more in this universe**." Roxas nodded "**So, I'm here to send you to that unknown part, where no one has ever been..yet.**" The nobody dropped his jaw once again " KH nodded "**Exactly but the one I'm choosing will be random so no one will be able to find and that way it'll be more fun for me**" she said sweetly causing the nobody to sweat drop.

"Yeah good for you" he muttered. KH then raised her hand and created a pure white corridor for Roxas.

"**Here you are Roxas your passport to a new adventure**" Roxas bowed his head "Thank you I don't know how to repay you" he said respectfully.

KH just waved her hand "**No need. You kinda are my creator so will call it even and remember Roxas we WILL met again, sooner than you think. Remember, there will be some changes done to you so be careful. Have fun kiddo and DON'T go evil on me. Chow**." She disappeared with her parting words echoing.

Roxas nodded to the air and looked at the pure corridor "Well new life here I come!" And with that he jumped in to the door to his new life.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Type your review here...

Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author

Login FanFictionFictionPressGoogleFacebookTwitter

Post Review as Bighead98

* * *

Report AbuseAdd Story to Community 


End file.
